With the continuous advancement of science and technology and the ever-increasing demands on secure identification, the application of fingerprint identification has become more and more widespread. A fingerprint module is directly used on most existing electronic devices that support fingerprinting, such as an optical fingerprint module and a semiconductor fingerprint module or the like. The optical fingerprint module has a complicated structure, while the semiconductor fingerprint module typically has a higher price, and has more limitations on the design of product.
The prior art patent (Chinese patent application No. 201310352969.0) discloses a fingerprint identification access control management system, which includes a fingerprint input module, a fingerprint verification module, an electronic lock module, and a liquid crystal display module. The fingerprint input module includes a fingerprint camera and a storage unit. A fingerprint image captured by the fingerprint camera is stored in the storage unit. The fingerprint verification module includes a fingerprint comparison unit and a fingerprint identification unit. The electronic control lock module includes a user name and a password input. The liquid crystal display module includes a liquid crystal display. The fingerprint input module, the fingerprint verification module, and the liquid crystal display module are connected with the electronic lock module. Image acquisition and image processing are not mentioned in this reference document. However, image acquisition and image processing are important steps for obtaining a fingerprint image with high accuracy.